Alive
by FanfictionRush
Summary: What happens hundreds of thousands of years after the Collapse of Remnant? Hundreds and hundreds of years of this 'Earth' Pyrrha now stands upon? "Okay, so first I die hundreds of thousands of years ago, and now you're forcing me to save the world?" "Uh...yes?" "Okay." [DISCONTINUED AND REWRITTEN AS "Alive (REMADE)" ]
1. Revived

_**Revived**_

Hey guys! My first Fanfiction is at a little bit of a standstill, so I'm working on another one! For those of you who like my other Fanfiction, it'll come, I promise!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do not own Destiny, it belongs to Bungie and any other company affiliated in the making. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

**-= *Revived* =-**

Black. That's all that she could see. But...the color of it...black...that means there's light...right?

She tried forcing her eyelids open, but to no avail. _Heh, _she thought. _A veil._

"Guardian." a male, almost robotic voice sounded. "Guardian? Eyes up, Guardian." It sounded...human...with the voice fluctuations and all. _'Guardian?' _she thought. _I'm a huntress, though._

She forced her eyes a little more and feeling rushed through her body. She was...on the ground. It felt uneven, the wind brushed her crimson hair into her eyes and she moved it out of the way. She opened her eyes fully now to show her the black glove on her hand. She rushed her other hand to feel it, but her other hand was covered too. She brushed her hand on her cheek to feel an otherworldly feeling. It felt like...rough plastic...or something.

"It worked," the voice said. "You're alive!"

"Alive?" she said with a raspy-sound in it. Oh, how she wanted water! She stood up, or at least tried to. She stumbled a few times before standing up. Before her, was a large, snowy field with grass here and there. Rusted cars scattered the entirety of the plains with a large, old metal wall to her right. A large entrance in it as well. The setting sun gleamed off of it despite the rust.

"You don't know how long I've been looking for you," the voice pierced her thoughts as she looked around for it. Only to find a floating...thing.

"W-what? Who...what are you?"

"I'm a Ghost," it said with it separating its part and its unusually shaped iris of an eye moving around in exaggeration. "Well...I'm _your_ Ghost now."

"Mine?" she asked. "And 'Ghost?' That hardly seems fitting."

"Well," it said, looking to the side. "You're going to see a few things that'll change your mind."

"And me?" she changed the subject. "What about me? I hardly remember a thing..."

"Well, you..." he started. "You've been dead a long...long time."

"How long?" She didn't care how stupid things sounded now. She wanted to know at least something, even if it was stupid.

"Hundreds of centuries."

She deadpanned. He sounded so serious at that, she shook her head a little. "Well, where are we?" If he said _hers, _he'd do as she said, right?

"Outside of the Old Cosmodrome, Old Russia," he replied. "And we should hurry, this is Fallen territory. They'll be on us soon."

"Old Cosmodrome? Old Russia?" she asked. "Fallen. What the Dust is going on?!" She frantically waved her hands in the air as a large, raspy roar echoed across the plains.

"They're close!" he yelled. "Stay still!" she looked back to him to see him disappear.

"Where'd you-"

"I'm still with you! Now run to the wall, I'll explain a lot of stuff later!"

She ran at full sprint through the rusted car area. "What do you mean by a 'lot of stuff?!' Why not everything?!"

"That would take a decade's teaching without sleep." he said calmly, as he was literally in whatever she wore. "Just keep going."

Another roar elicited from behind her as she saw a few, bluish bullets fly past her. "What is that?!"

"Just keep going," he replied as she began to hear her metal boots clank against the grates beneath her. She'd just entered the large entrance and slammed against the wall as she turned.

"Agh!" she screamed in little pain as she ran up the steps and around another corner. It was going by so fast she didn't take time to look at her surroundings.

"Keep going, I didn't bring you back from the dead only for you to die again." She took the words to heart. She, too, did not want to die twice.

She ran into a large room with a catwalk. "Shh," the Ghost said. "They're right above us." She sneaked in a crouch as she moved ever so slowly forward towards the large expanse of darkness. She heard a little sizzle and a light appear from behind her. She stopped to look over her left shoulder to see the Ghost there. "I'm just being a flashlight," he said.

She quietly looked back forward. The room was dank as she walked ever so slowly forward. A few bits and pieces of the wall were torn off, only to reveal panels. She stopped as some creepy figure walked up the panel on all fours from through the hole in the wall. "Keep going," the Ghost whispered.

She turned to the left up the metal steps, each clank building the large tension already there. She walked into a huge room of nothing but darkness. "Wait here," he said. "Fallen thrive in the darkness."

He moved away from her as she stopped and waited for him when he began to move around. A large globe of light surrounded him as he flew around looking at all of the old machines and other things. Large, red pipeage ran around the room, delivering needed energy.

"Another one of these hardened military systems," he mused with slight annoyance evident in his voice. "And a few hundred years of entropy working against me..."

She chuckled a little.

Soon, the room filled with light. One or two of the pipes were filled with creatures nearly beyond imagining climbing up against it. Machines with red lights followed the Ghost as he flew back to her quickly. "They're after us! Follow me!" He rushed past her to a grated door that was slowly lifting up.

"Here," he yelled as the door lifted more to reveal a gun. "I found a rifle! Grab it!" She heard a sizzle behind her and slam after she ran through to see the metal grate had fallen down behind her. The machines on the other side saw the grate and flew off around the corner. She turned around and quickly grabbed the rifle. It was large, black and had an unusual feeling to it. She didn't exactly know how to use it, but knew how to handle a gun anyways. She looked around it a little, feeling all the sides. She found the trigger and the magazine in the rifle and walked quickly ahead. She looked at the scope, rectangular and cracked, a red dot in the center.

"I hope you know how to use that thing..." he said.

"So do I..." she muttered to herself as she turned a corner. "What's with all of these corners?"

"I don't know," he said. "It's a really old wall, let's just get through it."

"This is a wall?" she said with disbelief as another creature from earlier bolted around the corner ahead of her.

"Yes," he replied. "The Last City on Earth is behind it."

"Last City?" she asked. "Earth? What kind of places are those?"

"Oh dear," he said. "I've seemed to have revived a Type-7."

"Type-7?" she asked. "What is that?"

"A revived Guardian who has no memories and is from the Forgotten Era."

"Forgotten Era?"

"The Era before Earth," he specified. She turned the corner the creature bolted around earlier to reveal three of them. She quickly shot them as they aimed their weapons for her, but they never got a shot off as their heads exploded into smoke. "A thousand years before 'Recreation' by God, was another Era he tried to make, only for them to accidentally destroy each other in an attempt to defeat an impossible enemy."

"Grimm," she replied instinctively. "And about God, we really did believe in Him. We just didn't really speak of Him much. He only thought of us as a byproduct."

"A byproduct?"

"Yes," she said. "He said that we were the byproduct of another race he had created and we were the only ones who were still good. So he moved us to a Single-Planet solar system."

"Oh yeah, this was the only planet here once until God created more planets. That's only the few bits and pieces we've learned. There are actually three others like you." She killed a few more of the creatures in a rusty room before heading forward a little further.

"Type-7s?" she asked. "What are their names?"

"They remain anonymous due to their uneasiness in a world they do not know, but their Fireteam name is Juniper. They said they're waiting for one more member. But..." he started with another sentence. "Speaking of names, do you know yours?"

"Finally you ask," she said with an exasperated sigh. "It's Pyrrha. Pyrrha Nikos."

"Uh..." he started. "What, like Pyrrha for Pyrrhic and Nikos for Victory?"

"I get the Pyrrhic bit, but not the Victory."

"Nikos was derived from the goddess Nike in Roman myths. Her name meant Victory."

"Oh..."

All of a sudden, a volley of memories flooded into her mind. Grimm, Remnant, Beacon, Ozpin, Goodwitch, Port, Oobleck, White Fang, Nora, Lie, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Yang and...

"Jaune..." Pyrrha muttered.

"What?" he asked.

"N-nothing!" she stuttered as she shot another enemy in the face. "W-what are these things' statistics?" she changed the subject in an attempt to keep his name obscured from her Ghost.

"Dregs are the lowest class of Fallen," he said. "Their weapons are surgically attached to their grunts if they refuse to fight for them. Vandals, second class Fallen, are those who join voluntarily. They're harder to kill, and are usually the leaders of small groups." She shot a Vandal in the head and smoke lifted from it.

"Captains are the real obnoxious ones," he furthered his explanation with a tint of annoyance in his voice from the mention of Captains. "Third class. Although rare, these guys are really, really annoying. They have shields and are capable of killing multiple Guardians before dying. They hold some of the strongest weapons they have built. We're still in the dark about their weapons' source, though."

She ran across a bridge during the load of information to be brought to a large, chest-like...machine...thing. "A loot cache," he said with mirth. "Let's get the loot and move on!"

She knelt down opened the chest to reveal glowing, cube-like figures that seemed to be transparent. They had a hollow vibe to it with a blue orb in the center. "What are these?" she picked one up.

"Glimmer," he said. "They were once used during the Technological Revolution Era to power a lot of things. Now, they're just used as currency." They disappeared from her hand with the same sizzle he'd used before disappearing.

"What the-"

"Don't worry. We have Archive Space nowadays. They hold our items in Closed-Space."

"I thought Closed-Space was impossible!" she yelled as she picked up a few magazines and placed them on her newfound vest she never knew was there. Her upper chest had metal over a strange fabric that held tightly against her figure.

"It was theorized as possible a hundred years ago," he simply said. "Come on," he urged. "Let's go."

She picked up her weapon and moved up. "Any more annoying baddies I should know about?"

"Well, there are Archons, but we haven't seen them in a few decades, so we think they're extinct."

"That's what we thought when Death Stalkers disappeared. An hour later, the guy who thought that was killed by one."

"What's a Death Stalker?" he asked as she killed enemies in a large concrete/metal mix-and-match room.

"A large scorpion so-to-speak."

"Ah," he said.

She finally killed the last one with a punch to its seeming head. A large blast of electricity completely made it fly away slowly before disappearing with a sizzle.

"So, you're a Titan, Offensive Subclass."

"What?" she asked as she walked through the doorless concrete frame into a tube-like area with moss all around. A slowly spinning fan rested behind a large grate before a lit tube.

"There are three classes, each with their respective subclasses."

"Enlighten me," she said.

"Titans are more or less the heavies," he explained. "They can mow down hundreds of Forces of Darkness at a time."

"Their two subclasses are Offensive and Defensive," he furthered said explanation. "Offensive gives you the ability to use Arc Light to slam a hammerfist down and blow up a large area, electricity following in its wake. Defensive gives you the ability to use Arc Light as a domed shield, which blocks any attack for a short time."

"Arc..." she muttered. He heard it, but let it pass. She walked through an overgrown corridor and to the left to a small, grassy field before buildings erected afterwards. Further back was a small bunker with a concrete walls on it. Behind the entire scenery were three large towers with huge spheres hanging vertically on them. It was dark out, and the night only made her want to sleep.

"Welcome to The Divide as well call it," he said.

"Okay..."

"Ahead is an old Cosmodrome," he said. "There's gotta be something we can fly out of here..." he muttered.

"Fly?" Pyrrha asked with a chuckle. "What, with like a ship, or what?"

"Yes," he replied bluntly.

"Oh..." She took a few steps forward as the ground shook, forcing her to stop and look around. The shaking stopped and a large, red rift fill the sky to her left. Soon, a large ship flew through as it disappeared, making two of the large towers with three spheres on it fall.

"Fallen ships?!" he yelled as a huge metal carcass flew over them, three smaller ones following in its wake. "So close to the surface?!"

She grimaced. If that wasn't supposed to be there, then what the Dust was going on?!

A huge wave wafted over and nearly made her stumble as her eyesight blurred for a moment. If that was a shockwave, it was very slow!

One of the smaller ships flew over to the front of the bunker as she raced forward to see another large field like the one before. It allowed Fallen units to fall to the ground before flying off again. Seven Dregs and two Vandals. In the center was a large, spider-like machine with a cannon on top, destroyed and useless.

She easily mowed through them just as easily as her Ghost made it sound from his explanation of Titans.

"Ugh, another building?"

"I scanned it earlier," he said. "Should have an old ship in it."

As she entered, two Dregs and machines flew on over. She shot them down.

"What were those red machines?"

"Shanks," he replied. "They're annoying if you don't notice them."

"Are there any types of harder versions of them I should be worried about?"

"Reavers," he said. "They're harder than your average Fallen. Oh! Don't forget about the Elders. They're veterans."

"Okay..." she said quietly as she moved forward into rooms with old hardware. She didn't understand any of them. Even some of the rooms had gaping holes in them from sheer stubbornness from the structure of the building trying to stay intact.

"What about the other two classes?" she asked trying to pass the boredom.

"Hunters," he answered. "They're not ones to actually go head on in a fight sometimes and usually infiltrate and sneak more often."

"Their two classes are Bladedancer and Gunslinger," he furthered the explanation. "Bladedancer gives you the ability to supercharge your weapons as well as a knife they use in melee combat and deal a lot of damage. Gunslinger gives you the ability to create a Golden Gun that only has three bullets but deals a lot of damage like Bladedancer."

"And Warlocks," he continued. "They're kind of a mixture of Titans and Hunters."

"Their two classes are Sunsinger and Voidwalker," he explained further nonetheless. "Sunsinger gives you the ability to deal more damage with grenades. Voidwalker gives you the ability to launch a blue orb that increases damage with the cost of their defense for a short time."

She finally moved into a large room with a hanging ship after his explanation, with Dregs and Vandals all over it. Just underneath it was a back-turned larger Fallen creature, with a blue glint around it.

"That's a Fallen Captain," he said. "Reaver as well..."

"I used to say YOLO," she said.

"What? That 'You Only Live Once' crap?"

"Yup, I guess not today..."

"Just kill the damn Captain and move on."

"Understood," Pyrrha replied mirthfully with a light chuckle as she stood up from behind her cover and shot it clear in the back of the head and he lurched forward from the impact, its shields glimmered for a second.

"You knocked down his shields a lot!" her Ghost said. "Keep doing it!"

She took aim and fired again, and the glint around him disappeared quickly. The Dregs and Vandals scurried off as the Captain turned around, angry out of its mind. He roared at them with a short lunge in rage.

"Keep shooting!" She fired again and again as the blue pulses around her converged on her. She ignored the impact as it seemed to soften on her, not causing too much pain, but pressure nonetheless. It fired at her, only for her to dodge and continue her slow advance. The Captain launched at her with a long dagger and tried to hit her.

She only grabbed its arm with a smirk before disarming it quickly and stabbing it in the chest. It struggled for a moment as she twisted the knife. The volley of pulses seemed to slow to a stop as they saw their Captain fall. Its four arms slumped to the side and she pushed it off the dagger with mirth and stashed the weapon in the back of her belt. She looked around to the others, weapon lowered, waiting for one to make a move. They scurried off quickly.

"Show off..." her Ghost murmured as it sizzled into existence once against and flew to the ship.

"Whatever," she replied with a wry smile from behind the helmet she discovered earlier. The cleanliness on this suit is unmatched!

"It's been here a while," her Ghost said as it flew around and used a beam of blue light to scan it. "Hasn't made a jump in centuries."

_At least I'm not a one of a kind,_ she thought. _Then again, there are those four other Class-4s out there. Or was it three?_

"We're lucky the Fallen hadn't completely picked it clean."

The Dustdamned thing was so old-looking. Rust gleaming over the entire double-engined machine!

"Will it fly?" Pyrrha asked.

Her Ghost turned to her after a moment. "I can make it work."

It flew towards the machine once more and sizzled in blue, disappearing into it.

_Oh, _she thought. _That's what that sizzling was._

Soon, the machine came alive, patterns along borders across the machine glowed blue around its figure. Its engines roared in appreciation of its reactivation as gears and other things turned within. The cords holding it up were no longer taut as it floated up into a leveled position.

The cords disconnected with sparks, the ground underneath began kicking up dirt and dust as it blew it around.

"Okay," he yelled from within. "It may not break orbit, but it just might get us into the City!"

"Now...about that Transmat-"

He was cut off by roar in the hole inside the wall from behind them. Two Vandals emerged from the dark, dank hole. And one huge mother-

"Get in!" her Ghost yelled as she sizzled away and into the ship, just as the large creature escaped the confines of it. The Vandals fired as the ship lifted from the tarp of the build, soon turning around and flying off. The creature looked up with a gun draped over its back, planning revenge from the ship it had claimed not only two minutes ago.

Just above, that no one noticed, was a figure with a cloak covering him, a gun over his shoulder and knife in his left hand. He looked up to the sky as it flew away.

"Finally," he said. "...you big slowpoke...making us wait a year." He turned heel and walked away before jumping off.

"You better be right about her this time, Ricky...or I'll kill whatever idiot you messed up picking."

* * *

"What is your name?" Pyrrha asked as the Ghost flew her across plains and snowy mountains. Electrified storms and all.

"Me?" her Ghost asked. "Ricky."

"Okay, Ricky. Just wondering since I was the only one here with a known name."

"Heh," Ricky said. "Us Ghosts aren't usually named."

"Named?" she asked as the ship flew threw a thunderstorm. "Does that mean...you had another Guardian?"

"Yes," he said with sorrow. "Unfortunately, he was killed by another Guardian..."

"Atrocious..." she said with anger.

"Oh," he said. "It wasn't really for all that bad a reason. It was an accident in the Crucible..." he lied.

"The Crucible? What's that?

"It's like an arena for Guardians who get bored of killing Forces of Darkness. It kinda looses their gears, if you know what I mean."

"We used to have Tournaments," Pyrrha said. "Is it like a Tournament?"

"Well, we do sometimes gamble on particular players. Like Fireteam Juniper."

"I see..." she said. "Will I get a chance to join them because I'm a Type-7 like them?"

"Maybe," he said. _He was looking for her after all, _he thought.

"So what do we do when we get to this City place?" Pyrrha broke him out of thought. She's a real handful for him compared to the ones he mistakenly presumed was her beforehand.

"We get you to the Vanguard Commander. He'll give us a mission to go on, but we may want to kick that Archon's ass from earlier so he doesn't come looking for us."

"That was an Archon?" she asked. "I thought it was an oversized Captain of sorts."

"That would make Archons all the bigger," Ricky replied. "Better to not give them ideas. Some people actually tried to make their own Fallen..." he informed with embarrassment in memory.

"What happened?"

"The creator nearly died."

She deadpanned. "W-wow..."

"Yeah, had the Fallen found out, we'd be screwed."

The ship began to rumble a bit through the heavier rainstorms. Electricity zapped through the machines around them. Pyrrha was sitting in a leather seat at the front, turned around and talking to Ricky when this happened. She quickly turned around as the ship's engines stopped rumbling its usual rumble.

"What happened?!" she yelled.

"The shock from the lightning shorted out the autopilot! You have to fly it manually!"

"I don't know how to fly!" she yelled back at him as she frantically searched for the controls. "Where's the Dustdamned joystick thingamajig?!"

"We don't fly with them anymore! We fly with holographic controls! Hit the red button on your left!"

She looked to the right at a glowing red button. "The left one!"

She turned around to see the button and quickly pressed it. Two handlebars came out and above. The smooth tops glowed a bright blue as it launched up two medium-sized spheres, about as large as both of her clenched fists together.

"Put your hands in the orbs and move your hands around to stabilize us!"

She did as she was told and she stuck her hands in quickly, she moved her hands around and the ship's engines roared to life once again, leveling the ship in a bad area.

"Face your fingers down to fly forward. And remember! Not the entire hand!"

She dipped her fingers down and the ship lurched forward. She moved her hands left and right and the ship complied by weaving around left and right respectively. "Phew..." Ricky sighed, moving around in front of her and laying on the dashboard. "You're...you're a quick...learner..." he said between pants.

"How do you even get tired."

"We don't..." he ended with an exasperated sigh. "We get...scared though..."

"What the Dust is this place?" she said. Ricky got up once more and looked out the cockpit window.

"Here we are..." he said. "The Last City on Earth. The only place the Traveler can still protect."

"The Traveler?" she asked as the large sphere came into view, the Tower in front of it looked tiny compared to it.

"The large sphere in the middle," said Ricky. "That's him."

"Cool..." Pyrrha muttered as she reeled her hands back to slow down. "Do we go there?" she asked, gesturing with her head to the Tower, just barely jutting out of the mountainside.

"Yes," he said. "Hangar A-17," he said scanning a part of the dashboard. "This is Ghost Ricklash-34, over?"

There was a few moments of silence underneath the sound of static before a voice came out. "Ghost Ricklash-34, we read you, over."

"I have revived the Type-7. We request Hangar A-17, over."

"Authorized, over." The machine turned off, giving her room to speak.

"The?"

"I meant 'a,'" he said. He almost stuttered! "You guys are rare, so we're used to saying 'the' when we're talking about a Type-7."

"Ah," she replied. She banked around after passing the front of the tower to reveal a large platform, other Guardians running around looking for something. She thought some type of vendors. She flew into the bay marked _Hangar A-17_ and slowly landed down with caution. The handlebar things soon retracted, turning off the blue globes her hands were in. She left her hands there a second before getting up. She picked up her weapon and sizzled out of the ship.

She was now on a metal floor. She'd have to get used to that sizzle!

"Hello," a female voice called. Pyrrha looked up from her feet. "My name is Amanda Holiday, the Shipwright. Welcome to the Tower!"

"Hello!" Pyrrha replied. "My name is Pyrrha Nikos. A...uh...Type-7?" she tried to say with confidence, only ending in a question.

"Don't worry," Amanda assured. "The other three did the same thing. Stuttering and trying to call themselves a Type-7. Me being a Type-2 and all was hard to cope with."

"Okay," she replied slowly, not wanting to further the subject.

She walked around Pyrrha and touched the ship from underneath. "An Arcadia! I've never seen these before! They're so old!"

Pyrrha turned around. "Is that...bad?"

"NO!" Amanda yelled. "These things are practically legend from the Seventh Galactic War!"

"Told you," said Ricky as he sizzled at her side. "Centuries."

"I don't know anything," Pyrrha said.

"I know," he replied.

"You should head over to the Speaker," Amanda said. "I'll repair this baby for free!" She scurried off to find some tools.

"Well then," Ricky said. "Let's go."

"Right!" Pyrrha yelled.

**-= *End of Chapter One* =-**

How was it? Review please!

Don't kill me if it was bad, PLEASE!


	2. Draksis and a Witch

_**Draksis and a Witch**_

Yes, I began work on this chapter immediately after the last, so what? [edit: and got it out the next day (4/4/15)]

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do not own Destiny, it belongs to Bungie and any other company affiliated in the making. I do, however, own any and all OCs as well as twisted plot/Canon.

**-= *Draksis* =-**

"Commander Zavala?" Ricky called after they passed through the 'Hall of the Guardians.' It didn't seem all that nice considering the thrown around papers, a few rundown robots called 'Exos,' even a few worn down banners. But other than that, it was completely fine.

"Yes?" the man asked as he turned around. He was large and burly, silver armor with red trims surrounded his body, his own Ghost floating at his side silently. His skin an otherworldly blue. "Ah, yes. The Type-7."

"Hello," Pyrrha said. "My name's Pyrrha."

"P-Pyrrha Nikos..." he stuttered at her name. She noticed his surprise and easily phrasing of the name. Most people back then usually had a hard time pronouncing her name before she was famous. Was she famous here, too? And...how'd he know her last name? Did Ricky tell him at sometime, or what?

He quickly regained his composure like nothing happened. "I do not have a mission for you as of yet, but I do believe that you'll be needing this..." He picked up a small metal vest with the same fabric behind it and placed it on the desk in front of him. There were also leggings, a helmet, arm guards, gauntlets, boots and other things at the color of crimson, like her hair. "Ricklash-34 here gave us your dimensions, so we were able to build up some quick armor for you. That armor you're wearing is actually a little thin, which is also why were giving them to you." He gestured to her current attire. How did he know her favorite col-oh, whatever.

"You should get dressed," Ricky said as an Exo with a large cape walked by valiantly towards the table behind them.

"And watch out for him," a female voice came to her right. Pyrrha turned to the dark skinned girl with no hair at all. She wore a thick, robe-like clothing with bright, dull colors. "Cayde-6 has a problem...he likes to hit on girls..." she motioned towards the Exo that passed them earlier. He had both hands sprawled out on the table looking intently at a map, every once and a while picking up some kind of communicator and talking into it, probably directing forces.

"Pyrrha Nikos," Pyrrha introduced herself and shook her hand.

"Ikora Ray, Commander of the Warlock Vanguard," she then pointed to Commander Zavala. "As you may already know, Zavala is the Commander of the Titan Vanguard. Cayde-6," she motioned towards him. "The Hunter Vanguard."

"Hey," he greeted nonchalantly as he continued to stare at the map and command people from his communicator.

"He's like that until he sees you," Ikora said.

"Go to this location," Commander Zavala held up a card and Ricky scanned it. "And get dressed. Two days from now on..." he took a look at his watch. "Tuesday, you are to report here for a mission debriefing, you will be tested for your skill, and we will give you a Fireteam, or put you on one."

Pyrrha nodded, "Yes, sir!"

"Oh please," he said, waving her off as he returned to behind his desk. "Don't call me sir, I'm just a commander."

"I thought commanders were respected..."

"We are," he said, looking up. "We just don't want to be called 'sir' or ma'am.' Kinda makes us feel..."

"Immortal..." Cayde-6 finished.

"Exactly. We're not immortal. Immortals don't usually grieve over fallen brothers..."

"Yeah...or sisters..." Cayde-6 said, head still buried in his work, though sorrow was slightly evident in his voice.

"Alright then, get dressed, head to the Quartermaster, and get some rest," Zavala ordered. "Unless you're crazy and still want to increase your skill for the test."

"We should kill that Archon from earlier," Ricky said. "It could serve as some good practice."

"That Archon from where you guys fired up that Arcadia Class jumpship?" asked Zavala. "Heard it's Draksis."

"Draksis?" Ricky said loudly. "We need to kill him, then."

"Ricky," Zavala said with half sorry, half sternness. "We've lost hundreds of Guardians to him."

"I know," Ricky said. "But I believe we have the perfect candidate to kill the bastard." He looked at Pyrrha.

He looked to Pyrrha, then back to Ricky. "Very well, then. Head out."

"Okay," Pyrrha said. She walked into a changing room and Ricky sizzled out of her armor and out of the room.

"What're you doing?"

"Not peeking..." he said meekly.

A blush stained her cheeks as she placed her new armor in a vent in the wall labeled 'clothes here.' She pushed a button that said 'change' on it. She glowed a bright blue, heard the sizzle, and the new armor settled on her. It was really, really cold at first, but she quickly adjusted as it warmed up to her body heat.

"I'm done..."

"Good," said Ricky as he tumbled over the top of the doorway and sizzled into her new armor. She turned to the mirror. Her facemask was a light blue with a glimmer on it. On the rest of her body was literally crimson red. Everything was fabric with the extension of armor plates of her shoulders, upper arms, forearms, chest, thighs, shins and feet. Yellow, blue following along, trims cascaded around every armor plating. The rough plastic-fabric thing had ripples, at the shapes of diamonds, running over it all.

"Let's go," Pyrrha said, walking out of the room when her old clothes disappeared, her Closed-Space filling a little more with Glimmer. Her facemask came up so she could see the area in its entirety. It didn't exactly give her many peripherals.

"That's much better..." she mused aloud. Ricky didn't respond.

Walking out of the Hall, she turned to her right instead of left, where the Quartermaster was and head over to an opening. "Where are you going?" Ricky asked.

"What's over there?"

"A few vendors and the Speaker," said Ricky. "Actually, uh...yeah. We should meet the Speaker."

"Alright." She did not notice the unusual robed figure, glowing green orb and all inbetween her palms.

She turned a few more corners, she swore they would be the bane of her life! A few flights of steps, across puddles of water and into an unusual area. There was this machine of rings that seemed to be offline from the looks of them hanging down from it, and past the large expanse of what looked to be a window, was the Traveler.

"There was a time," said a voice, low but quiet. She turned to a masked man in what seemed like metallic robes, walking down a half-winding stairway slowly. "When we were much more powerful..."

She looked back at the Traveler as he spoke. It was soothing in a way.

The sun seemed to be slowly lifting from behind the Traveler. What's wrong with the time?!

"...but that was long ago."

"Until it wakes and finds its voice," he continued as he walked down the rest of the stairs. "I am the one who speaks for the Traveler."

"You must have no end to your questions, Guardian," he said, ushering the two of them to move forward to the railing in which protected spikes on the half-spherical floor past it. "In its dying breath," he continued. "The Traveler created the Ghosts," Ricky flew out towards the Traveler a little ways and stared at it. "-to seek out those who could wield its Light as a weapon - Guardians, to protect us," he said slowly. Ricky turned around to make eye contact with them once again. He flew back. "And do what the Traveler itself, no longer can."

"What happened to it?" Pyrrha asked.

He looked down and to the side. "I could tell you of the great battle, centuries ago...how the Traveler was crippled."

Pyrrha lit up at the mention of history.

"I could tell you the power of the Darkness, its ancient enemy..."

Pyrrha slumped over ever so slightly as he continued drabbling about the summaries of subjects she wanted to dive into.

"There are many tales, told throughout the City to frighten children."

_Frighten children,_ she thought. _Atrocious..._

"Lately those tales have stopped," he turned to her.

_Yay, the children aren't scared by stupid stories anymore!_

"Now..." he continued. "They're frightened anyways..."

_Aw..._

"The Darkness is coming back," he snapped her from her thoughts. "We will not survive it this time..."

"Its armies surround us," said Ricky. She turned to him. "The Fallen are just the beginning."

"What can I do?" Pyrrha asked, slightly moving forward in confidence.

"You must push back the Darkness," he said purposefully. "Guardians are fighting on Earth and beyond...join them." He was fully up to the two of them now, some two to three feet away. "Your Ghost will guide you." He turned to Ricky. "I only hope he chose wisely." He turned and walked away.

"I did," Ricky chirped after a moment. "I'm sure I did. We're in this together now." Pyrrha and Ricky walked out, or more like he floated with her before sizzling into her armor again...whatever he was doing.

After about ten minutes of being picky, she finally settled with the same auto rifle she possessed, only asking for a repair. She chose a sniper rifle and hooked it on the back of her belt, placed the knife in a more suitable place on her right thigh and draped a heavy machine gun over her back. Her auto rifle that she picked up at the Wall hung at her right side with the strap over her opposite shoulder.

"Let's kill Draksis," Pyrrha said, nearing the Hangar.

"Yeah!" Ricky yelled as they entered.

"Leaving so early?" Amanda piped up as she got down from the ship from the ladder.

"Yeah, gotta kill that annoying Archon," Ricky said.

"What, Draksis?" she asked. "I'll give you a Sparrow if you kill him!" she hurried back up, retrieving her tools, feet kicking out from the top.

"Sparrow?" Pyrrha asked.

"Sparrows are ground vehicles," Ricky explained. "They're fast and are small and compact. Even though Closed-Spaces are practically unlimited, small and compact was enough for us because of the small corridors we can get stuck in."

"Oh, yeah!" Amanda said as she finally threw her last tools on the ground in front of the ship. "If you kill enough of those Forces of Darkness, I'll upgrade your stuff!" She turned to the ship. "This bad boy doesn't have a warp drive, I can give you one if you kill enough of them. The next time you come in as well," she walked towards Pyrrha. "I'll throw in more armor plating for your Sparrow." She then put her hand on her chin and ended her advance as she thought aloud. "And then some guns for it, and then some more shields for your ship. Oh!" she yelled. "And even a paint job!"

"That's six pieces of motivation enough for me," Pyrrha said, disappearing into the ship with Ricky.

Yelling from inside, Ricky said "How many do you want dead?!"

"Come back after 150!" she yelled with a smile, picking up her tools and putting them in a red box. Presumably, a toolbox.

"150 is quite a lot..." Pyrrha said as she flew them back to the Cosmodrome.

"Not really," Ricky said. "Kill enough and you lose count. You'll get a hundred fifty."

It was about midday now, and Pyrrha was getting a little irritated. "What is going on with the time?" she asked with a tinged annoyance.

"Oh, right," Ricky said. "It's a little weird in understanding it, but since you're from the Forgotten Era, your perception of time is different."

"What?"

"Earth used to revolve slower," Ricky explained. "Then when God recreated the human race, he picked up the world's speed."

"Then how come I can hear you speaking slowly?"

"That's the hard part," Ricky said. "We can't explain that much..."

"Ah..." she replied. She didn't understand it, nor did she want to.

"There is so little left out here..." Ricky began talking. "We were lucky to have found this ship. A Guardian can't do much to protect the city without one. And it doesn't really have a warp drive, and we can get one from Amanda if we kill Draksis. We survived the Fallen once..." Pyrrha swerved down to the location they were headed for. "We can do it again..."

She slowed her descent onto the ground, just past where they found the ship. As the two sizzled out of it again and onto the harsh ground, the ship roared to its own life and flew off into the air.

"Where is it going?"

"It's going to fly around until we call for it," Ricky answered.

"Forever?" Pyrrha asked.

Ricky sighed. "Sort of..."

"What do you even use for fuel?" she inquired further.

"Its solar powered."

"Oh..." she looked around and met the building she had to fight through to get inside. It was run down, stairs snaking up the side into a room with a huge hole in the wall. Dregs and a Vandal roamed a small area between two sets of metallic boxes just underneath the hole. She'd have to fight them to get inside.

Just then, a large, high roar came over them.

"A Blade of Crota?!" Ricky yelled. "I thought they were content with the moon!"

She looked up to see an unshattered, barely visible moon in the sunlight. She didn't question it as she ran backwards and off the mound towards a building. "Pyrrha!" Ricky yelled. "Head to that plane across the field, behind the building!"

She quietly complied as she came across some ship she didn't understand. She killed the Vandal, two Dregs and Shank surrounding it and settled behind the rock that sat there, watching as Ricky sizzled from her armor and droned over the machine, were panels jutted out from. He began to scan them.

"The ships avionics are completely catatonic..." he mused aloud. "But I can still cull their last transmission."

It was really staticy, but she did get out someone screaming something about Fallen heading to a ship bay with an old...Arcadia Class Jumpship!

"They were talking about the ship we got..." Ricky said. He really wanted her to believe he didn't know the Guardian from the crashed ship.

"Then let's head back to the Archon, we can investigate later," Pyrrha said. "Send it to the Tower."

"Got it." He didn't. "We should get underneath the ground so we can scan a computer down there. It should have some recon maps in them. But we don't usually recon here often...just patrol."

"How do you get out of here?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Their ships fly down to wherever they are."

"And if they're inside a building?"

"Well...they can teleport out of them..." he said slowly, surprised she didn't know this. Then again, she was a Type-7. Other Types know about that kind of stuff and don't really question things much.

"Oh..." Pyrrha said as she took out another patrol group of Fallen and entered the garage-like building. She headed down the stairs and ignored the piping. More corners, more stairs, a weird light and a dark room.

"I swear..." Pyrrha whispered just enough for Ricky to hear her. "Corners are going to be the bane of my life here..."

"Tell me about it..." Ricky agreed. She killed the few enemies in there, but was having trouble with this one Vandal.

"Come back here and die already!" Pyrrha yelled, annoyed out of her mind.

"Sorry, I forgot about the special thing about Reaver Vandals...its that most of them like wielding long daggers in close-quarters combat."

"It's fine!" she yelled as she finally plunged its innards with its own knife. "Sorry about that...kinda frustrating..."

"It's okay..." Ricky said as she entered the more lit room. It had age-old keyboards and a map of the area. "A map of the entire area..." he sizzled from her armor and scanned the map.

"We need to find that Archon, Draksis," Pyrrha said.

"It's highly likely he didn't move from where we got our ship," he said. "We should head there."

"That building behind us when we landed should be it, right?"

"Yeah, it is!" he said. "Let's go!" he sizzled back into her armor and they headed out of the building, running into another team of Fallen and headed to the building from before. Most of the Fallen that were in front of it were dead, and this large, hulking mass was killing them with a flesh-like sword.

"It's a Blade of Crota!" Ricky yelled as it turned towards them and gave a mighty roar. "Run!"

She did as she was told and ran up the steps, the beast followed her from behind, crushing each metal step in his wake. As she ran into a corridor, it broke the door frame and the wall around it and continued chasing her with its sword.

She took corners and jumped over small crevices and into the room with the ship, it followed closely behind.

"Wait!" Ricky yelled.

"What?!" Pyrrha said, stopping.

"Don't stop! I was just thinking!"

Pyrrha dodged its sword strike, a green wave emitting from it and slamming into the other side.

"Fallen and Hive hate each other! You can leave them to each other!"

"Hive?!" she dodged another green-powered attack.

"The damn thing trying to kill you!"

A roar came from the hole behind the two. The creature stopped its assault and ran past Pyrrha when two Vandals came out, soon ripped to pieces by the creature.

"Damn..." Pyrrha said.

"Damn is right..." Ricky said with an audible shudder from his voice.

Soon Draksis came out, hulking over the mass of flesh, wielding its sword. The creature was only three quarters Draksis' height. They roared at each other as Draksis lifted his weapon. The creature threw its sword up and sliced off its right hand as it fired over to its right by accident, losing hold of its weapon and it clunk to the ground.

Draksis roared in fury and grabbed at the creature, it accidentally dropped its sword and kited it around.

Feeling bad for Draksis, Pyrrha grabbed out her knife and readied her fist as she plunged it into the creature's eye, as it was unsuspecting.

It roared in pain as Pyrrha turned the knife in its eye, soon falling and slowly disappearing in a glowing yellow.

"Phew..." Pyrrha wiped the sweat off her face and sheathed her knife. She looked up to see Draksis above her, staring at her without killing intent.

"You're kidding me..." Ricky said. "It's not attacking..."

"You don't say..." Pyrrha said sarcastically.

It continued staring her down. Ever so slowly gaining hostility.

"What the Dust?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know..."

Pyrrha didn't realize earlier that Draksis had four arms.

"Hi, Draksis..." It perked up at its name and in surprise, stepped back. Well, at least it seemed surprised.

"You said hi to it..." Ricky said as he sizzled out of her armor. "And it knew its name..."

"I thought someone said that they were unintelligent."

"Well, that someone seems to be wrong..." Ricky half-argued.

Draksis brought up its lower right arm and fired a volley of fire at her, only for her to dodge.

"I knew it was unintelligent!" Ricky yelled.

"Shut up!" Pyrrha yelled as she turned the corner to see Draksis advancing. She jumped up and lodged her knife in its side, it roared uncontrollably as it flailed around, trying to knock her off. She used her Semblance, polarity, to keep her attached to the roaring creature. She then picked her sniper rifle off her belt and aimed for the metal facemask, complete with six eye-holes and fired six times, each for each slit.

She pushed off and ran back as the creatures arms slumped down and it fell forward, giving way to gravity. It splashed into the water above the floor, finally losing its last breath.

"Yet again..." Ricky said exasperated. "Show off..."

"Shut up..." she said.

"Zavala! I told you!" a male voice sounded from above. Just outside of the skylight. "She's it! I'm putting her on Fireteam Juniper immediately, you big oaf!"

"Who's that?" Pyrrha asked, pointing above the window.

"Oh, dear..." Ricky said.

"Who is it?!" Pyrrha said more sternly, looking at him.

"J-Jaune Arc!"

"W...who?" Pyrrha asked, no longer angry. She didn't care as the window crashed from above and a large, burly Guardian loomed over her from behind. She turned around to see the white-colored armor with red trims. Facemask a light blue with white, thin stripes. He grabbed the bottom of his facemask and looked at Pyrrha. She stared at his ocean blue eyes.

"Pyrrha..." he said.

Two figures jumped down from behind him. One in pink armor, pink rivets, pink fastenings, and a large ax on her back. Entirely made of metal and swirling with electricity. The other was in green armor and magenta trims across it. It was simple. They lifted their masks as well.

"Jaune..." Pyrrha muttered. "Nora...Ren..."

"Finally," Jaune said. "You big slowpoke."

"You made us wait a year," Ren said.

"And we finally found you!" Nora yelled happily.

Jaune never saw it coming and the slap echoed across the room.

"Damn!" Jaune yelled. "What was that-"

He was interrupted by one of the strongest hugs from Pyrrha he'd ever experienced. If he was being honest with himself, he assumed it was the best feeling he'd ever had.

"You big dummy," her fist slammed his armor.

"I think Zavala is the dummy," he said. She brought her head up in confusion. "He said he wanted to choose what Fireteam you were on. I wasn't going to let that happen on my watch. Oh," she felt his head shift from its position, as her head was directly beneath his chin. "Good work, Ricky. You actually found the right one this time...now I don't have to kill anyone."

"Wait..." Pyrrha said, lifting her head. "Kill?"

"The last ones were the wrong ones, and they threatened to kill me because they were money hungry," he explained. "People kill themselves so they can be revived by a Ghost and get money off of others."

"Atrocious..." Jaune chuckled despite her fury. "Why are you laughing?"

He hugged her back, tighter than she as he had grown stronger in the past year. "Because you have only ever said that word once..."

"Isn't that a...good thing?"

"Well," he responded bluntly. "You're probably going to be saying that more...so no."

"Oh."

He chuckled a little louder. "You're such a knucklehead!" He turned her around, back to him, not letting her go from the grasp of his left hand and scratched her head with his knuckles.

"J-Jaune!" she wailed. "Stop!"

He only continued to cackle maniacally.

As she turned and wiggled around, she finally faced Lie and Nora. Nora was giggling out of her mind and she looked to Lie pleadingly, only for him to shrug with an apologetic smile before chuckling.

She finally had enough and she jumped a little, almost taking him with her, and slammed her fist on the ground.

The shockwave caused the three others to slam into the walls around them.

"Gah..." Lie groaned as he fell.

Nora fell silently, but not without her eyes open and aware, smile still cracking the sides of her lips.

Jaune just fell to his feet. "Good," he said. "We don't really have any friends with the Offensive Subclass other than me..." he said this without care despite what he did to her before.

She slapped him again. "Idiot! Why'd you do that?!"

"Because its funny to mess with you!"

She puffed her cheeks and forced down a blush. Pouting became his best things he loved about her. Yes, he no longer denied it, but did not dare reveal that now. He would later.

"Let's head back to the Tower," he ordered. "We have a new Fireteam member, as well as some needed shut eye."

She ignored any more frustration with him and followed him as he left.

"So," he said as the four followed him around. "You got that ship before we did...we kinda needed it, you know..."

"You probably have a much better ship..." Pyrrha retorted.

"Not really..." he scratched the back of his head.

"We crashed it..." Ren said.

"Yeah..." Nora chuckled nervously. "It's kinda my fault."

"Wait..." Pyrrha said. "You mean that hunk o' junk just outside?"

"Yeah..." Jaune replied. "Nora wanted to fly..."

"Hehe..." Nora chuckled nervously.

"Heh..." Pyrrha said.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune stopped with the others to see her with her bangs over her eyes, head faced down and all.

"Hehe..." Pyrrha began to giggle.

"P-Pyrrha?!" The three yelled in confusion.

"So..." Pyrrha said, still giggling. "You guys crash and use me to get you back to the Tower?"

"Y-yeah..." Jaune admitted, the others staying quiet as they looked to a side as well.

She giggled loudly and approached him. She knocked him on his head with her fist once, "You big dummy..."

"I know..." Jaune said. "But I'm your dummy..." he muttered.

"What?" Pyrrha asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Jaune yelled. "L-let's get back to the Tower, s-shall we?!"

"Sure," Pyrrha said with a smile. She heard what he said. And hoped to God that he did like her.

**-= *Scream of a Witch* =-**

Zavala slammed his fist on the desk,_ hard._

"You can't just put someone on your Fireteam, let alone a damn 'just-revived!'" he yelled with fury.

"Regulation 44-50 states we can chose whoever we want," Ren added, unfazed.

"Don't talk to me about regulations, Bladedancer!" he yelled. "Regulation 77-30 says I can chose them!"

"And Regulation 37-50 states you can't control who they want, especially after they've picked already," someone voiced from behind.

"Blake!" Pyrrha yelled, tackling her with a hug.

"This is weird..." Blake said. "We barely talk to each other and you still care?"

"Well...yeah..." Pyrrha said, flustered now.

With Blake's new strength from the past year, she pushed Pyrrha off who slammed to the floor with a bang, and stood up.

"Gr..." Zavala growled. "Have it your way!" He turned heel and walked away.

"Zavala will calm down eventually," Ruby said, walking up now. "Just give him some time. He never really hates anyone."

"Ruby!" Pyrrha yelled. "Weiss! Yang!" she yelled as the other two entered in, and stood up unscathed.

She lifted her left palm up and glared at Ricky. "Why did you only say _three _others?"

"R-Ruby a-and her F-Fireteam wa-wanted it to-to be a surp-surprise!" he stuttered.

"Oh..." Pyrrha said, losing her anger and let her hand fall to her side, Ricky sizzled inside.

Ruby wore a more...well...maroon armor than the bright, crimson red Pyrrha wore. It was relatively the same other than height. A large sniper rifle sat on her back, a red cape with blue trims reached her feet, ragged and dirty at the end. It looked light and frothy as it fluttered in the wind.

Weiss wore complete white armor with bright, baby blue trims. A revolver hung lowly on her hip, a scout rifle over her back. Her facemask was a bright white and her seeming skirt hung to just as low to her feet like Ruby's, ragged on her left side and dirty. Blue marks and trims on the fabric finished it off.

Blake wore full black armor, specific details hidden within, other than a few bits and pieces of yellow trims here and there. An assault rifle was strapped to her side, a machine gun over her back, and pistol on her right hip. She couldn't count how many daggers were strapped to her legs and inner forearms! Her mask contrasted deeply with a light gray mask with slits for eyes. Red markings covered over it with a blackened cape just over her back.

Yang wore yellow armor with a red trim. Her yellow hair flowed brightly behind her and just over a large bazooka of sorts. She held a large pulse rifle in her right hand and over her shoulder, along with two shotguns clipped to her thighs. Her mask was all red.

"Let's get going, shall we?" Neptune called. He wore all blue with white trims. A pulse rifle, strapped to his back, a fusion rifle on the back of his belt and a pulse machine gun was held in his hands as he ran over.

"Yeah!" Sun called. "Let's go check on Rasputin!" Sun wore all yellow with a lot of black trims to say the least. He had a light auto rifle and two shotguns on both thighs.

"We heard Rasputin was having problems recently and wanted to check it out," Ruby said.

"Blake, Sun, Neptune and I killed a Blade of Crota known as the Fist of Crota," Weiss added.

"Does that mean Crota's coming back on the moon?" Jaune asked.

"Yup," Ruby answered instantly. "Let's get out of here..."

"We kinda...uh...crashed the ship..." Jaune scratched the back of his head.

"What?!" Ruby yelled. "Do you know how long it took me to find that ship?!" she wailed. "Three months! _Three_ months!" she exaggerated with flailing hands.

"B-b-b-but Pyrrha got the ship we were going after! She has it right now!" Jaune defended. She turned to Lie for confirmation.

"It's true," he simply said.

Sun and Neptune had heard the whole thing as they stood there. "So, it's settled, right?" Sun asked.

"Yeah..." Pyrrha said as she stood up. "But I don't know what the Dust is wrong with you people wanting to in the middle of the damn night, so we're not going anywhere!" she yelled. "SO! I'm going to freaking sleep, understand?!" She was irritated enough as it was. She had enough about being in the dark and without sleep.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" everyone yelled.

"Now," she grabbed Jaune's hand. "Take me to the dorms."

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Jaune repeated on his own, quickly walking out of the area in fear. He'd never seen her this angry, he did not want it to continue.

"Here are the dorms, gender separation is sexist, so they didn't make a separate dorm," he explained. "Also because they didn't have enough space," he added.

"Which one is mine?" she asked as she looked around. It was one large area, lights in the ceiling. Beds lined up against the wall, bed to bed, and bed to wall again from scanning left to right. They were a few feet off the ground with stands next to each one of them. Some areas were changed for workstations and some Guardians were even resting at the moment. As there were stands on the right side of each bed with menus for statistics, changing rooms were on the left. As for the beds in the middle, they had to go into the wall stalls after the person it was owned by was finished with it.

"Just pick whichever," Jaune replied nonchalantly.

"Which o-one is yours?" she asked sheepishly. Jaune was confused by her quick changes in mood lately and wanted it to stop. He complied by leading her down the corridor.

Someone whistled. "Jaune! Arc!" he yelled. "Finally found a girl?!"

"Huh?" he turned around to see her hand still in his. Earlier his was in hers, and somehow it reciprocated. He let go quickly. "U-uh...C-Cayde!"

"Yes," Pyrrha said quickly. She grabbed his hand as urged him forward. Cayde-6 whistled as Jaune put on his helmet to hide his blush and continued to walk her to his bed.

"This is it. That one is vacant, next to mine." He pointed at the one to the right of his bed.

She dropped her stuff against the wall and put her weapons on the stand, knife and all. "What about money?"

"Your Archive Space is connected to the S.I."

"S.I.?" she repeated.

"Space Internet," he explained. "Your Glimmer is safe, don't worry."

She sat down on her bed and opened up a menu that had been placed on her stand and checked all her ratings. Most of her armor had lost only a slight amount of duration from the battles prior to Draksis. She surprisingly didn't take any damage from Draksis whatsoever. She put the menu back on with a sigh and walked into her closet. As the light simmered on and the curtain came off, Ricky came out.

"Hey, Jaune," he said.

"Hey, Ricky," Jaune greeted back. "You okay?"

"Okay?" Ricky asked annoyed. "She's hard to deal with, but I always cope easily with anyone."

"Good, because you're going to be with her 'till the day she dies, understand?"

"So, I was right. This is the right Pyrrha."

"How many Pyrrhas do you even know?" Jaune asked in confusion.

"Well, you referred to the others as 'the wrong Pyrrha,' so I just assumed-"

"Stop talking..." Jaune muttered as he trudged into his bed.

"I'm done," Pyrrha called as she exited the closet. "How do you have my pajamas from Remnant?"

"I-I-"

She put her finger on his lip to shut him up. "Stop talking..."

Ricky snickered behind her quietly.

She let go and moved over to her own bed, climbed in and covered herself with the blankets. Ending by looking at Jaune.

Jaune was too flustered to just sit there and staring at her gleaming, emerald eyes. So, he opted to shut his eyes.

"Even after centuries' sleep," he heard Pyrrha muttered. "I still want to sleep."

Jaune chuckled.

* * *

"Wake up, you buffoon!" he heard Weiss yell. "We're going to be late, and I don't want Rasputin getting angry when he's in trouble!"

He sat up, no shirt at all and only baggy pants. It put her off a second as his chest was bare and rippling muscles were present, but ignored her own surprise. "What time is it?" he asked.

"It's seven! Come on!"

"Seven?!" he yelled, waking up Pyrrha. "We only had six hours of sleep!"

"Let's just get ready..." Pyrrha got out of her bed in her blue tee and gray, baggy pants and a white stripe down one side...maybe a little baggier than Jaune's was because she was practically dragging three or four inches across the floor. She walked into the closet and turned on the light, pulling the curtains shut. Ricky flew out a few moments later.

"Hey, guys," he said.

"Hey," Weiss greeted.

"Hey," Jaune said as he got up and headed to his own closet. He walked in as his Ghost flew out, light illuminating the area and curtain shutting.

"Hey, Ricky," the Ghost greeted in a feminine voice. "Hey, Weiss."

"Hey," Weiss greeted nonchalantly again.

"Heya, Kyra!" Ricky greeted enthusiastically.

"So, we headed to Rasputin today?" she asked.

"Yeah," Weiss said as Pyrrha's closet illuminated blue. "If these two buffoons hurry up!"

"Tell me about it!" Ricky said. "She was probably ten times slower than Jaune was crossing that field at the Divide! But when we killed Draksis, she was so fast!"

"Jaune couldn't kill Draksis that fast even if he wanted to," Kyra said. "His armor is too heavy."

"Weiss could, but probably a few paces slower," a Russian accent overflowed the two Ghosts.

"Hey, Vladimir," both Ghosts greeted.

"Vladimir!" Weiss scolded.

"Sorry, hehe!" he apologized with a chuckle. "So, we going into Rasputin again, 'eh?"

"Just us," Kyra said. "We're going into Rasputin. Not the Guardians."

"Aha!" Vladimir yelled. "Right, right, sorry, sorry."

"Hey, guys!" Ruby called as she walked over.

A few groans of protest elicited from the still-sleeping Guardians.

"Sorry," she hush whispered.

"You dolt!" Weiss hush yelled, "People are sleeping!"

"Sorry," she apologized again.

"Hey, Ruby," the three Ghosts said as Pyrrha came out from the closet.

"Hey, Pyrrha," they all said.

"Hey, guys!" a British voice hush yelled. He sizzled out of Ruby's armor.

"Hey, Church," the others said. Pyrrha was left out.

"Oh, right!" Vladimir whispered. "Pyrrha does not know us!"

"Huh?" Pyrrha asked at the strange accent.

"Church," Ruby's British, maroon Ghost said.

"Ricky, you know me," Ricky said, red slightly lighting up as it moved in expression

"Vladimir," Weiss's said. White covered both its eye and parts.

"Kyra," Jaune's female Ghost said. A bright blue covered its form.

"Mjolnir!" another feminine voice yelled with a Norse accent with Nora following with a skip to her step. Pink colored and all floating over with mirth welled up in its machiny innards.

"NORA!" she yelled, waking a few Guardians who begrudgingly got up as their alarms rung a few moments later.

"Shh!" the others shushed as people groaned in their beds.

"Hua," a Chinese female voice rung over as Lie followed Nora. She was green colored.

"Goldilocks," a fully yellow, high-pitched female Ghost came in after Yang.

"Adam," a black colored Ghost said as Blake walked next to him.

"Flugel," a baby blue Ghost called over with a German accident evident in her voice as Neptune neared the forming group.

"Atlantica." Sun's Ghost was the most colorful by far. Covered in white, red trims, black markings and yellow at each of the tips surrounding it.

Jaune came out a moment later after a blue glimmer illuminated the area. He pushed aside the curtain and turned off the light behind him. "So," he said. "Pyrrha, meet everyone, everyone, meet Pyrrha," he gestured to each respectfully.

"Hey, Jaune," all nineteen voices whispered at the same time.

"Well then," he said. "If we're all ready to go," he looked to each one of them. They all wore their armor. "Then, let's head out. Pyrrha," he looked to her. "Call your ship, please."

"It's in Hangar A-17, where we left it."

"Got it."

"Wait," Lie said. "Arcadia Class Jumpships were made to only handle five-player Fireteams...how are we going to get all ten of us on?"

"W-we sit in each other's laps..." Jaune quietly said. No one questioned the idea as it was the only one on mind. They slowly followed him to a robed figure. A hood over her head. Hands circling a green light, similar to those creature-from-earlier's blade. Underneath a seeming blindfold, were three glowing circles, a black liquid flowing down beneath them.

"Hey, Eris," Jaune greeted.

She looked around for a moment before pulling down her hoodie and blindfold, to reveal a normal person with three lights on her forehead and eyes. She pulled them off, her eyes a bright blue, like his. "Hello, Jaune. So how's the mission with Rasputin."

"We were forced to sleep," he gestured to Pyrrha.

"It may not be too late," she said. "Make haste to Rasputin."

"Understood," Jaune said. The others turned heel to the hangar and Pyrrha looked at Eris for a moment before she pulled up her hoodie and blindfold again.

"Okay...?" she walked away.

Amanda greeted them happily and gave Pyrrha a Sparrow engram. Ruby wanted to be a cryptarch, so she decrypted it for her. It was a perfect Sparrow, too.

They soon jumped on the Arcadia Class Jumpship before heading off.

* * *

It was an eerie silence from the five chairs, Pyrrha at the wheel.

"So..." Ricky broke the silence. "How's it going?" he asked with obvious mirth.

The other nine Ghosts came out with equal mirth, staring at their blushing Guardians. Each put their helmets down.

They burst into laughter, the Guardians soon following suit.

Ruby was in Yang's lap. Weiss was in Neptune's lap. Blake in Sun's. Nora in Lie's and Pyrrha in Jaune's.

"So," Jaune said. "How far is Rasputin?"

"H-how am I supposed to know?" Pyrrha asked. "I'm just circling where we left off, I don't know where he is."

"Here," he took the controls...or more like he grabbed her hands. "Let me fly..."

The others chuckled with Jaune in Pyrrha's expense. "Just get us there, Dustdammit!" Pyrrha yelled.

"Oh, the hilarity..." Hua nonchalantly said despite her following chuckle.

"So," Goldilocks came up to the front. "How's it goinnnn'?"

"G-Goldy!" Jaune's voice croaked. "Get out of my way, I can't see!"

"I just thought you wanted to see Pyrrha instead is all..." Goldilocks replied slyly. "Yang would probably like to see Yin more often thou-AH!" she yelled as a knife clattered against the window and floor.

"I'm going to turn you into a cookie and make Ruby eat you!" Yang yelled. "Do you understand, Goldy?!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" her voice squeaked a little.

"Go on," Jaune said, turning the ship a little. "Get back to Yang before she kills us all..."

"I know, right?" she asked quietly as he flew back behind them again.

"Hey, Ricky..." Kyra said sheepishly, sizzle from Jaune's armor. Ricky joined her.

"Yes, Kyra?"

"H-how's it going?" she asked.

Now Ricky was confused. She rarely showed this side of her, a polar opposite from her near-giddy side. "Fine. What's wrong?" he asked.

Goldilocks came back to the two after a talk with Yang. "What're you two doing, now?" she said loud enough for the whole ship to hear them. Everyone turned to them.

"N-nothing!" the two yelled. The ship banked a little.

"Fallen ships!" Jaune yelled.

All three Ghosts returned to their owners' armor in a sizzle. "Hold on!" Jaune yelled before making the ship do multiple barrel rolls.

Ruby grabbed at the seat to stay in, Yang simply let her sister do the work. Neptune held Weiss tightly with one arm around the waist, other hand on the arm of the chair. Sun held the chair tightly with his tail, Blake in both of his arms. Pyrrha held tightly behind her on Jaune so she wouldn't fall out of her seat. Nora simply wiggled around in her seat in mirth as Lie did his best to clutch the crazy girl.

A crash was heard as a metal plate fell off and behind them from below the cockpit window.

"Was that the primary buffer panel?!" Jaune yelled.

"Looks like!" Kyra yelled.

"Did the primary buffer panel fall off of Pyrrha's Dustdamned ship for no apparent reason?!" Jaune yelled.

"We crashin' again?!" Yang yelled.

"Well, this landing might get interesting!" Ricky yelled himself.

"Define 'interesting!'" Jaune sarcastically retorted.

"Oh God, Oh God, we're all gonna die?!" Sun answered.

"Lemme stock up on my grenades, Ruby!" Yang yelled, trying to reach for her bag on her left.

"No grenades!" Ruby ordered.

"What?!" Yang asked.

"No grenades!" Ruby repeated.

"Those grenades?!" Jaune yelled back.

"Yeah," Yang answered, "Ruby doesn't want them!"

"Let her have 'em, Ruby!" Jaune ordered. "There might be Hive, and incendiary grenades are most appreciated!"

"Fine!"

"Hehehe!"

"Nora, what in hell's sphincter are you playing at?!" Neptune yelled.

"Everything's shiny, Neptune," she yelled. "Not to fret!"

"We got the primary buffer panel coming right off the ship, and you're playing back there!"

"That was three minutes ago!" Nora retorted with a maniacal laugh.

"My ship don't crash!" Pyrrha yelled over everyone. "My ship crashes, you all crashed her!"

The ship crashed.

* * *

"You crashed her."

"I'm sorr-OW! Stop slapping me!"

"It's your fault!" Pyrrha yelled back at Jaune. They had been there for only five minutes and they were already bickering like an old married couple. The other eighteen listened with annoyance, a few leaving to check the perimeter. They were just outside of Rasputin's place. Unfortunately, the Arcadia was crashed. It didn't suffer too much damage, but couldn't fly as of that moment.

The two quieted down for a while as Weiss and Neptune came back from patrol. "We're clear, we just need to get this thing cleared up."

"Yeah," Flugel said, sizzling from Neptune's armor. "Inside, there are tools inside to fix up the Arcadia."

"We need someone or two to stay behind and guard the ship," Weiss said.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Sun said. Everyone facepalmed except Pyrrha, who didn't understand and probably didn't want to.

"I'll go with him..." Blake said after ripping her hand off her face.

"Alright then," Jaune said. "With those two gone this time, we're gonna do Formation K."

"K?" Neptune said. "We haven't done that one in a while..."

"We haven't done anything below J in a while, Nep," Jaune said.

"What do I do?" Pyrrha asked.

"Since you're an Offensive Subclass, like me, we're the Vanguard. Hunters and Sunsinger Warlocks are Midguard, and Voidwalker Warlocks Rearguard," he explained. "Ready up, guys!"

Jaune stood at front left, Pyrrha awkwardly stood at front right. Ruby, Yang and Lie stood behind them, evenly. Neptune, Weiss and Nora stood behind them equally, with Neptune and Weiss inwards, just a little.

"Ready?" Jaune called behind he and Pyrrha.

"Ready!" they called back.

They eight Guardians entered the building with little resistance of eager Hive creatures and came to a large machine. The machine opened and the eight entered, the door closing behind them. They met the Hive within Rasputin's layer and heard music. The music seemed...rushed. Like it was a warning of some kind. They soon hurried into the building and the door shut tight behind them once more.

"This is Rasputin?" Pyrrha asked.

"He's a few centuries old," Jaune explained as he headed up to the console. "An old A.I. created to protect Earth. He's still in commission."

"Ah," Pyrrha replied, still looking around with her Auto Rifle. The same auto rifle from the wall. It was a little more upgraded now. Scope changed to be precise instead of accurate, muzzle brake, extra ammunition per magazine, under-barrel shotgun. On her back rested her machine gun. Unused and ready for anything. Her sniper rifle, having taken a few shots in the tubular, winding passage they'd been in earlier was still warm at the barrel from the many shots she used. Its recoil was nothing she'd ever felt before! She absolutely loved it! She only hoped to get Jaune's reco-

"What's going on?!" Jaune yelled as the screen turned red.

"I assume the red means bad, right?"

"Yes!" Jaune yelled back at Pyrrha.

"Define 'bad,'" Lie said.

"Oh God, oh God, don't let Rasputin die?" Pyrrha replied sarcastically with mock fear.

All of a sudden, a green sphere appeared above the console. It soon grew larger and Pyrrha was thrown back by Jaune, the others already running away.

"It's a Wizard!" Jaune yelled as a floating, robed figure appeared from the disappearing green. Its skin that was shown was raggedy, and dark gray. Its face was contorted into a skully look. It looked to them, and screamed.

"It's a Witch!" Jaune corrected. "Run!"

"Omnigul!" Eris yelled from Kyra's radio. "Silence her screams!"

It shrieked once more.

**-= *End of Chapter 2* =-**

Sorry if this chapter was put out a little quickly, I was just really excited for it! (from: 4/3/15)

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT (edit: 4/4/15)

Hope you guys liked it! Review, review, review, but please don't kill me!


	3. The Witch of Screams

_**The Witch of Screams **_

I'm loving the feedback! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I thought you were gonna kill me for a bad beginning. Seems I was wrong, anyways; enough of my drabbling!

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do not own Destiny, it belongs to Bungie and any other company affiliated in the making.

**-= *Omnigul, the Will of Crota* =-**

**-= *A really annoying bi-* =-**

It shrieked once more as Ricky, Kyra and Vladimir made a beeline for Rasputin.

Omnigul fired a volley of pulses at Jaune and Pyrrha, the two dodging. Ruby jumped up to the top of a few support beams and disappeared within the shades above. Omnigul, searching for her, took her attention off the two hidden Guardians and floated around for Ruby.

Yang, with a wry smile behind her red mask, slammed an incendiary grenade onto the back of Omnigul, and she flew into the opposite wall with a screech after the fiery explosion. It was so fast, it created shockwaves throughout the room. Yang giggled immensely.

Omnigul, angry, slammed her hands on the wall and ripped her face out of it. She looked back and screamed loudly at her, only for her to slam on the floor to her right by sniper shot from Ruby. Ruby, discovered, fired a few more times and the blue glint around Omnigul faded completely. Now, Omnigul was getting shots all over her frail, and disgusting, body.

It shrieked by slamming its hands on its face, it curled up into a ball and disappeared with a green explosion. A green sphere appeared for a moment behind the glass of the previous room they were in, the one that led them from the winding tubular room earlier. Omnigul fell from the fading sphere and got up, floating once more and staring at the Guardians in envy and anger. Ricky, Kyra and Vladimir made it into Rasputin.

"Why is Ricky, Kyra and Vladimir the only ones going inside?" Pyrrha asked as they ran back to the console to retry saving Rasputin.

"Ricky is the only one who can get Ghosts inside and outside of Rasputin properly," Jaune explained. "Kyra runs diagnostics and clears viruses and Vladimir translates."

"Why would anyone need a translator?"

"Rasputin and Vladimir are Russian," Lie answered.

"Russian?" Pyrrha asked. "What, like this place...uh, what was it called again?" She put a finger to her chin. "'Old Russia,' or something?"

"Yes," Weiss said. "Old Russia is simply a rename of the country called 'Russia.' You're standing on its remains...or more likely underneath them."

"Kyra," Jaune said into the console. "How's it going?"

A white screen appeared on the computer, gray smokey trails all around. Ricky and Vladimir came in on the picture. "It's going fine," Kyra answered. "Vladimir said Rasputin had a few break ins is all."

"A few?" Jaune asked. "That's all? Well scan and rid of the viruses. We're still trying to kill Omnigul who's cowering behind glass." Omnigul heard, and screamed from behind the glass.

"Yeah," Nora said. "Keep screaming, mother-"

All of a sudden, a green orb appeared underneath Omnigul, just above the floor. A Blade of Crota, two Knights and multiple Thralls appeared.

"We've company!" Lie yelled as he disappeared into the distance, killing them left and right. A Cursed Thrall was slowly walking up from behind him.

"Cursed!" Jaune yelled, warning Lie.

He turned around to see its head get blown off by Ruby. He turned to her and nodded, turning back to finish his work. He pulled out a few knives and turned into a shiny blue. _Like the sizzling,_ Pyrrha thought.

He began to spin and an ungodly rate and slash at the knights, who pulled up black, curving shields to protect themselves. It didn't do much as Lie simply jumped over them and slashed at their backs, effectively killing them.

"Blade!" Jaune called once more. Weiss pulled up her hand, open palm, and fired a single, purple orb, which exploded on impact with the Blade.

Lie nodded to her as he ran back up to the platform.

Two more orbs soon appeared underneath and to the sides of Omnigul, some thirty or forty feet from each other. They both spawned the same amount from earlier, but in two different places.

"Neptune, Weiss," Jaune called. "Go! Ruby, cover them!"

The three complied with Ruby running up the support beams above them, Neptune and Weiss went left and right, respectively. Neptune launched a ball of lightning into the center of the group, killing all but the Blade. Weiss did the same movement, for the sake of symmetry, and received the same result.

The two hack and slashed with cutlasses that Pyrrha had no idea they had and spun 'round and 'round. Mjolnir appeared out of Nora's armor and began to play a song she did not know.

_**You spin me right 'round, baby, 'right round!**_

"NORA!" Lie yelled.

"MJOLNIR!" Hua yelled.

"Hehe," both replied at the same time. "Sorry!"

"What song was that?"

"'You spin me right 'round, by Dead or Alive, 1985.'"

"What year is it now?"

"Somewhere in the hundred Ks, we're not sure," Jaune said as both Neptune and Weiss slashed the Blades at the same time, same diagonal, and same fall of direction. "Time seems to be against us."

"Wow..." Pyrrha exclaimed quietly. She was surprised how far humanity has come. "Do Fauna still exist?"

"What, who, like Blake and Sun?" Jaune asked. She nodded. "They're the only two left in existence."

The hit her really hard. The last two...they may as well just get together now to continue their race. If...that's how they're interested in each other, anyways...or in another-

"Omnigul is coming down!" Jaune yelled. "Yang, grenade her!"

"You got it!" Yang yelled as she scrambled up to a position next to Ruby.

"Neptune, Weiss, Nora, throw her around the room like a ping pong ball!" Jaune ordered.

"Ping pong-?"

"You got it!" the three replied.

"Pyrrha," Jaune turned to her. "When Omnigul is forced in front of us, I want you to do an Arc Slam."

"Arc slam?!" she yelled.

"The thing you used to get me off of your head the other day, okay?"

"Okay..." she said, walking behind Jaune.

"Kyra," Jaune called into the machine. "You almost done?"

"Yeah," she replied. "One more virus...Omnigul..."

"Come out, if that's it."

"No," Kyra said. "We can't leave until Omnigul is dead..."

"Got it," he turned back to Pyrrha. "Don't miss," he said. "You're our only chance."

He turned back to the console. "Kyra, plan D."

"That plan?" she asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" he yelled. "Yes, I'm sure!"

"Augmenting!" she yelled. Jaune glowed white for a moment before his armor simmered down to its original look.

The three Voidwalkers were already in position and launching Omnigul around like a marionette. She screamed in agony and finally, her back slammed into the machine and fell on the floor, face down.

"Now, Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled. Pyrrha jumped as high as she could, Semblance aided, and launched forward with a hammerfist. She slammed down right when Omnigul rose up again. Omnigul was flung back into Rasputin and recovered more quickly than she. She shrieked in anger and launched a volley of pulses, electrified, and struck Pyrrha, sending her back to just underneath the console.

"Give in to your hate!" was all anyone could make out from Omnigul.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled. He jumped down and slammed his fist down, a domed, blue shield arose around he and Pyrrha as Omnigul tried to snatch her and rip her apart. Omnigul's hands were halfway inside of the domed shield and were instantly cut off. She fell back in terror and pain and was launched around the room once more. She disappeared in a yellow light, finally dying.

He dropped the shield and picked Pyrrha up. "Pyrrha?"

She was tensed up, but as he said her name, she fell slack in his arms. "Pyrrha!" he yelled, trying to get the faintest glimpse of life.

Ricky, Kyra and Vladimir came out to see what had happened. Vladimir returned to Weiss quickly as she ran to the console. Rasputin, translated by Vladimir, said he was grateful for their aid and told them that she could get fixed up in the ward to their right. A secret door inside the metal opened.

"As for the tools to repair your ship," Vladimir kept translating. "They're just past the ward. I recommend helping the girl first, however."

"We got it," Weiss said. Vladimir translated it into Russian for Rasputin and they all ran into the ward, Pyrrha in Jaune's arms.

"I'll get to work," Lie said, pulling up a first-aid kit from the wall. He opened it up as Weiss and Neptune carefully took off Pyrrha's armor. Despite their situation, Jaune, Neptune and Lie were all glad she had underclothes.

"She's still breathing," Neptune said, lifting his head from her chest. "We need to clean the wounds."

Across her stomach were eye-writhing cuts. Gashes along her forearms, burns along her right neck. Jaune simply walked into the next room and began to pick out the supplies with Ruby and Yang.

"Are you okay, Jaune?" Ruby asked. Yang quietly listened.

"I'm fine," Jaune said sternly, not wanting to further the subject.

"It's okay," Ruby said. "She'll be fine."

"I can only hope..." Jaune said quietly, picking up a few voidwrenches.

"Don't worry, Jaune," Yang put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll live."

"Okay," Jaune said reinvigorated. "Let's get this ship together. Yang," he turned to her. "Please, make sure Nora doesn't do anything stupid."

"I thought that was Ren's job," she looked into the other room of conversing doctor-to-be's. "But, I'll do it." She gave him a reassuring smile and left the confines of the room.

"Jaune," Ruby said. "I'll hold the voidwrenches. You get the solar reflectors."

"Why do_ I_ have to get the solar reflectors."

"Because I'm much smaller, and weaker, and voidwrenches are tiny compared to solar reflectors."

"Fine, fine," Jaune murmured, handing her the tools and picked up the much larger, yellow machines.

Inside the ward, Neptune was sewing up the gaping holes in Pyrrha's stomach. Lie was sewing up the gash marks on her forearms, and Weiss was cleaning the burn on Pyrrha's neck.

"I need more sewing material," Neptune said. Lie quietly handed him a box.

"I'm going to need anti-burners," Weiss said. She grabbed the box Neptune handed to her from the desk behind him and continued his work.

"Where's Nora?"

The three doctors stared at Yang. "What do you mean?"

"Jaune told me to watch Nora," Yang answered. "Where is she?"

"I thought she was with you guys," Neptune said.

"Apparently not," Lie said. "Please find her, Yang," Lie pleaded. "I hope she doesn't get herself killed..."

"You got it!" Yang yelled, running out of the ward. "Hey, Rasputin!" she yelled. "Have you seen a short, pink-armored girl?!"

Vladimir came over and translated for Yang before she ran off. Vladimir came back.

"What'd he say?" Lie asked.

"He said she was helping Blake and Sun," replied Vladimir.

"The four of them should suffice," Flugel said.

"You need an adapter, Ren," Hua said. "It's on your left."

"Thanks," Lie replied, grabbing it and attaching it to the cord he already had. The cord gleamed blue with a sizzling electricity before he began to sew again.

"We got some stuff!" Jaune yelled as he and Ruby emerged from the room with supplies. The door shut behind them.

"We're almost done with Pyrrha," Flugel informed. "A few more sews and she should be brand new."

"You say that like she's a product..." Jaune murmured. No one heard him.

"And...DONE!" Weiss yelled as she applied the last anti-burner cleaner onto Pyrrha's neck. "What?"

"You don't usually act like an idiot..." Jaune said.

"Actually," Neptune corrected. "It's more like...silly."

"I thought you were gonna say 'cute,'" Jaune replied with a smirk.

Neptune grinned back. "I should've."

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda!" Jaune yelled before laughing loudly with Neptune.

"Y-you, cretins!" Weiss yelled, blushing, pouting, shrugged shoulders. Heck, just about everything.

"Haha," Neptune grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Just a joke, Snow Angel."

"S-stop calling me that!" she slapped him.

"Damn..." Neptune said after a while, rubbing his reddened cheek. "Now I know how Jaune feels..."

"Finally..." Jaune muttered.

"Huh?" Pyrrha groaned, sitting up. "W-what hap-"

"Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled, hugging her tightly.

"Let go of her, Jaune!" Neptune yelled. "You could hurt her more!"

"Don't worry," Pyrrha said, grabbing the side of his head. "It's alright..."

It was silent before Kyra and Ricky came out.

"Kiss...kiss...kiss..."

Neptune joined in the chanting. "Kiss...kiss...kiss..."

Weiss soon joined. Hua and Vladimir following suit, with Flugel close behind with Kyra.

"G-guys!" Jaune yelled. "S-sto-"

Jaune never felt happier.

Well...needless to say...it was short live-

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ruby yelled, running out of the room with her Semblance, rose petals falling to the floor.

They pulled back from one another. "What?" Pyrrha asked.

"I-I don't know..."

"Jaune. Arc." Weiss walked up to him. "You have _two _girls falling for you, you dunce. Are you blind?"

"Weiss..." Neptune said, pulling her back. "Don't encourage anything."

Weiss's lips soon curved into a lop-sided grin. "Don't tell me you're jealous, Neptune."

"Wha-what...no...no I'm not..."

"What's with the-AH!" Weiss tried to further barrage him with questions but was dragged off to the outside.

"If you two are done molesting each other, I think we should go," Lie's voice pierced the silence of the room. He took his stuff and walked out of the room.

Well, the least to be said, is that Jaune climbed off of Pyrrha, Pyrrha helped him with the solar reflectors, and walked out of the room. Ruby had already left.

"Tupitsa," Rasputin sounded.

"What?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's better that you don't know," Jaune persuaded, leading her out of the room.

"Heh, heh, heh," Rasputin chuckled loudly. "Ty tupitsa, Zhon! Ha, ha, ha!"

"Vy, tozhe, mudak," Jaune replied, simply urging them both forward.

"Touche," Rasputin said in English.

"What just happened?" Pyrrha asked.

"N-nothing you need to know, Pyrrha," Jaune successfully dragged her out of the area and back to the ship.

They soon reached the Arcadia and began to fix the ship. They conversed and conversed and fixed and fixed the broken ship up to maximum speed. The engines groaned and moaned and finally whirred to life, floating up and kicking dirt up around them. Volleys of electrified pulses broke their thoughts.

"It's Vurok!" Ricky yelled, referencing the Witch that had just came down upon them. "Eir Spawn! Inside, inside! Go, go!"

Everyone sizzled into the ship and they flew off quickly without complaint.

* * *

"Well..." Jaune said, piercing the silence. "This is awkward."

"It was more awkward before," Lie said, holding onto Nora who would not stop wiggling around. "It seems fine now."

"Why don't we just get a better ship?"

"Are you kidding me, Pyrrha?!" Jaune asked. "This ship is worth hundreds of thousands of Glimmer. In fact, it's probably priceless!"

"Plus," Ricky said, sizzling out of her armor. "Amanda said that she'd give us stuff practically for free just because we have it. Selling it would be unnecessary."

Pyrrha continued conversing. She liked conversation as of now. Anything to get her mind off of the kiss from earlier would satisfy Ruby enough to get her not to complain anymore...unless...

"Jaune..." Pyrrha said.

"Yes?" he asked, a squeak almost evident in his voice.

"Did you kiss me because Neptune pressured you, or because you wanted to?"

Kyra burst out of his armor laughing. "He and Neptune planned it wayyyyy before we picked you up!"

"K-Kyra!" Jaune and Neptune yelled.

Weiss sent Neptune a grin, and he couldn't help but laugh, Weiss following in his wake.

Actually, the entire room began to laugh. The whole thing was actually really hilarious.

"Whaddya say?" Weiss asked. "Pyrrha _electrified _Jaune? Eh?! EH?!"

Everyone stopped laughing.

"Wha-"

Yang cut her off with a giggle. "Now _that _was funny."

The giggling caused Ruby to start laughing on her own. Ruby's giggling made the room vibrate a little, infecting Jaune and Weiss in their own laughter. From the feeling of their laughter, Neptune and Pyrrha both started laughing on their own. Nora, always giggling, giggled a little louder, causing Lie to go in one of his rare fits of laughter no one really noticed. Sun began laughing last, after Blake's initial giggle.

They all soon stopped with a content sigh, only for more trouble to spring up.

"So," Goldilocks came out of Yang's armor. "What were you two doing the whole time?" he looked directly at Blake and Sun who immediately blushed and shut their masks.

"They were booping when I got there!"

"NORA!" Lie scolded.

"L-liar!" Blake yelled, only to squeak.

"She's not lying!" Mjolnir came out. "They really-"

"Mjolnir!" Hua chided. "Stop!"

Jaune launched his head over the seat behind him and laughed, eyes shut tight. The ticklish vibrations went through Pyrrha's body at high rates, her giggling causing them both to laugh more and more.

"Y-you fiends!" Blake let out.

**-= *A short, little Antic* =-**

Pyrrha soon landed into Hangar A-17...or more like half-crashed it because she forgot to put down the landing gear.

"What were you even thinking?!" Amanda's voice rung over the room.

"We were just having a little fun..." Pyrrha said sheepishly.

"You trashed half the hangar!" Amanda yelled. She wasn't exactly angry, but she was smiling. She chuckled a little. "What could you have possible have done?!"

All ten Guardians immediately blushed and closed their helmets, Ghosts sizzling into their suits.

"Okay, okay, hahaha!" Amanda let out. "I won't ask! But it may actually cost you guys a little..."

"How much?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha thought, _I hope its not the moon._

* * *

"I can't believe we had to go to the moon."

"It's better than Venus..."

"Have you even been there?"

"Yeah..." Jaune answered. Pyrrha was surprised that the moon that had seemed shattered all her life was fully intact, just with the addition of Fallen and Hive aliens running about, killing each other and other Guardians left and right. The whole thing was barren, gray hills and craters loomed over the distance.

"Hey, Ruby," Jaune said. She turned to him. "Welcome to your home world." He smirked at her.

"Huh?" she looked around to see the craters. "S-shut up!" she slapped him.

"B-but!" Jaune mock stuttered. "You're Crater-face! Queen of the Moon!"

"And I'm Queen of the Castle!" Nora beamed before Ruby could retort.

"Where did she say we had to go?" Blake asked with an annoyed sigh.

"The Hellmouth," Jaune said. "We have to clear out the first few rooms and return with a few parts they seem to have stolen."

"Parts?" Lie asked. "For what?"

"You guys must've been really zoned out," Jaune said amused. "It's for some project she didn't tell me about. She said it was like...really, really important."

"Well then," Lie said. "Time we left." He jumped up a little, his Sparrow sizzled into existence and he landed on it. Nora jumped on the back of it and he drove off.

Jaune pulled up his Sparrow, Pyrrha jumping on. This happened for Neptune and Weiss, Sun and Blake and Ruby and Yang, their roles respectively for one pulling up their Sparrow, the other jumping on. They all drove as quickly as they could to the Hellmouth, ready to combat the Forces of Darkness to their end.

* * *

Needless to say, they got the parts of a really, really boring amount of time with nothing fun to talk about. So after about five minutes of Nora piling up the little buggers, the others made haste to pick up the parts and drove out on their Sparrows, Nora following close behind with volleys of explosions eliciting behind her giggling figure.

"The hell are you doing, Nora?!" Jaune yelled back at her.

"Mjolnir did it!" Nora yelled.

"I don't think that's physically possible," Hua said over all the madness.

"This is madness!" Jaune yelled.

"Madness?!" Yang yelled. "THIS! IS!"

"Oh God, no."

"THE MOON!" Yang finished, launching a volley of rockets behind her, causing more explosions to take place.

"NORA!" Mjolnir yelled. "KEEP DRIVING!"

"HEHEHEEHHE!" Nora ignored her and continued flailing around. Mjolnir sizzled into her Sparrow and took control, soon catching up to Jaune and the others who were still practically running from the explosions.

"If Nora can cause this much damage, the Cabal would be afraid of her..." Jaune shuddered.

"The Cabal?" Pyrrha asked.

"Long story short," Jaune explained. "They destroy anything that gets in their way..."

Ricky joined them as they continued driving over the mass plains of the moon. "Even planets..."

"Wait," Pyrrha said, dismissing the awe-striking information and presented her own. "Where did Nora get all that firepower?"

"Mjolnir, by _far_, has one of the biggest Arsenal Spaces in the history of Guardians..." Jaune shuddered once more. "Scarier than the Hive themselves..."

Pyrrha shook her head. "Let's just get back to the ship Jaune." She struggled to say that through her chuckles.

* * *

"You guys are fast!" Amanda beamed. "How did you-"

"Don't. Ask." Jaune said sternly. He quickly motioned his head towards Nora who was jumping and screaming-

"EXPLOSION!"

"I get it..." Amanda said shuddering a little. "Well, go and get yourselves a good night's rest...Guardians are probably going to start talking as there was a huge explosion on the moon..."

"EXPLOSION!"

"Aaaaaaand... that's why!" Amanda pointed to Nora. "It's going to be all over the news, so check out your MMs!"

"MM?" Pyrrha asked.

"Main Menus," Jaune answered. "Your 'statistic pad,' as you call it." He smirked at her.

She punched his arm. "You big dummy..."

"I told you already..." he muttered. "I'm your dummy..."

"What was that?" Pyrrha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-nothing!" Jaune stuttered.

"Now, now," Amanda said. "I'll be taking these!" The parts they grabbed sizzled out of existence. A pad appeared in her hand, "And you two lovebirds should head to bed now!" She ran off before they could murder her.

"See ya," Sun said as he walked away with Blake.

"Let's go, Snow Angel," Neptune said as Weiss punched his arm playfully.

"I...uh..." Yang stuttered. "Gotta go!" She ran off with a guy in red armor.

"Yin..." Jaune said. "Good luck with Yang..."

"I'll be taking Nora now before she does anything bad, okay, Jaune?" Lie asked rhetorically as he dragged Nora away.

That left-

"Let's go..." Pyrrha walked away, Jaune soon following behind.

* * *

"No caffeine, Ruby!"

"What?! Why?!"

"No to you, too, Nora!"

"Aw!" Jaune and Pyrrha just got back, and Yang was trying to keep both Ruby _and_ Nora from drinking any caffeine, Lie having already confiscated any type of explosives from her Arsenal Space. Ruby was simply not allowed to drink caffeine in general. Everyone else was in their pajamas.

"What's wrong with Ruby and caffeine?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's different from the coffee in Remnant," Yang said. "Here they have a LOT more sugar in them!"

"No," Ruby retorted. "They don't! Lemme have someeeeee-"

"No, Ruby," Yang said sternly, holding her back with her left hand, coffee in right. "You _know _what it'll do to you."

"Not this time!" Ruby pleaded and pouted. "I promise!"

"You can't promise anything when it comes to you and sugar..." Jaune said with a hand on her shoulder. "Just go to bed, we'll eat in the morning."

Pyrrha's stomach rumbled.

"Hehe..." Pyrrha scratched the back of her head with an awkward smile. "I haven't eaten since I was revived..."

"Pyrrha," Jaune said. "Time is kinda...uh...faster for us...that counts with our bodies too. Takes a few days for us Type-7s to get hungry."

"Good..." she said. "I'm more beat than I am hungry, so, let's sleep..." She put down all her weapons and head into the closet. Ricky flew out.

"So, you heading out on that Dead Orbit mission they put out a few weeks ago that no one wants to brave?" Ricky said.

"Yup," Jaune answered. "Kyra already got it for me. I'm supposed to be debriefed tomorrow at 0600."

"That early?" Ricky said. "Should I keep Pyrrha asleep?"

"Most definitely," Jaune said. "I don't want her following me. I'm taking her ship."

"What the heck are _we_ supposed to do?" Yang asked, speaking on everyone else's behalf.

"I don't know," Jaune said. "Amuse her?"

"I've _just _the plan for that!" Weiss said with a wry smile.

"I'm kinda scared..." Ruby said.

"You, of all people, will be one of the happiest people tomorrow," Weiss said. She slapped her hands together and rubbed them quickly, her face contorting into an evil face. "Hehehe..." Weiss chuckled.

Ruby backed up with the others. "I'm scared..." she repeated.

"I'm actually curious as to what's going to happen..." Jaune admitted with a scratch to the back of his head. "Hey...uh...Vladimir?"

He sizzled out of Weiss's clothes. "Yes, Jaune?"

"Can you record all of this and put it on the 'Net?" he asked. "I want to see how many views we can get..." His smile widened.

"You got it, comrade!" he yelled, soon sizzling back into Weiss's armor.

"I'm done," Pyrrha sounded from the closet as she walked out again. Blue tee and gray, baggy sweatpants with a white stripe down the right side. She gave out a mighty yawn and stretched her arms in the air. The others soon followed in her wake, falling down on their beds one at a time, Jaune last.

"G'night guys!" Pyrrha yelled.

"G'night, Pyrrha..." Jaune muttered.

* * *

"Psst..." Kyra whispered. "Get up..."

"Huh?" Jaune groaned and pulled off his covers to reveal Kyra. "What?"

"It's 0530," she said. "You have thirty minutes until that meeting with Dead Orbit..."

"Got it..." Jaune whispered. He got up and around his bed, dragging his pants behind him at about half an inches' length. He walked into the closet and shut the curtains behind him, light simmering on. He changed quickly and got out, 25 minutes to go and all.

"Lemme get a quick bite to eat..." Jaune said, pressing a button on his menu from his desk. He sizzled down a few burgers on his desk and ate one heartily and moaned at the beautiful taste in his mouth. He grabbed the last two and set them in Pyrrha's menu storage before leaving with 10 minutes left. He looked down at her, curled in a ball beneath the covers. Her hair flowed over the blankets and over her back, face towards the desk. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before heading out.

"If you tell anyone I did that, I'll rip you apart and sell you for Glimmer, understand?"

"Y-yes, sir!" Kyra squeaked.

Jaune then walked all the way over to the main hangar for the meeting with Dead Orbit, it was not to take over ten minutes.

"So," the man said. "You're the one who wants to take on one of our most notorious missions to Mars?"

"Yes," Jaune answered.

"Do you know that you could die?"

"Have I ever died from any of your missions?" Jaune asked slyly, head to the side.

"Who are you?" The man scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't like using my name much..." he admitted. "But I am the Fireteam leader of Juniper."

"Ah, yes," he said while looking at his pad that looked much larger than Professor Goodwitch's oversized Scroll. Ah, the nostalgia! "The Type-7! I'm sorry, I did not recognize you."

"Don't worry," Jaune said. "Now, how much time will I have and for how much?"

"You have a week," he said with mirth. "You'll get 30k Glimmer outta it. Whaddya say?"

"You are very generous," Jaune said standing up from the crate he had been sitting on. "I'll be on my way to Mars then..."

"W-wait!" the man yelled, causing Jaune to stop and turn around. "What do you mean 'generous?' The Glimmer amount, or what?"

"The time you gave me," Jaune said, turning around and walking away. "It's more than just enough..."

He soon headed over to Amanda. "Hey, Amanda, I'm heading out with the Arcadia."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she stopped him. "You can't just-"

"Amanda," Jaune said sternly. "I've a mission to complete for Dead Orbit, I'll be back before you can spit." He turned away towards the ship. "Well...not that you...spit..." he added quietly.

* * *

"Neptune..." Weiss hushed yelled. "Get. Up!" _*slap*_

"Ow-"

"Shh! Quiet, you dolt!"

"Huh?" Neptune was awoken by Weiss and urged to quickly change. He aided her in getting two mugs of coffee.

"What is this even for?" he asked as they headed back to the dorms.

"That distraction I promised for Jaune."

"You hardly promised him anything," Neptune noted aloud. "And...what distraction?"

"For Pyrrha," Weiss said, looking to them as they entered the room. "I'm going to give Ruby and Nora caffeine."

"Ohhh..." Neptune said. "Wait!" he stopped her. "Doesn't that mean-"

"Yes," Weiss said. "We're going to have to wait for Jaune to get back and calm the two." Her smile was unmatched as of that moment...

"You're crazy..." Neptune muttered as they slowly walked up to the two girls and placed the mugs quietly on their desks. "I'm-I'm gonna die!" Neptune hush yelled at her.

"Just wake her up, suka!" Vladimir whispered yelled at him, ending in Russian as he sizzled out of Weiss's armor.

"Yang. Is totally. Going. To kill me..." Neptune muttered to himself as he neared Ruby. "Ruby..." he whispered.

She turned a little and he grabbed her shoulder. "Ruby, wake up."

"Huh?" she turned over to see him. "What?"

"Take this..." he picked up the coffee and she grabbed it.

"Wha-" he ran off. "Odd..." she muttered as she tasted the tiniest tint of coffee hitting her tongue. Her eyes opened up widely.

Nora sighed behind her and threw the cup on the floor, shattering it and waking the others. "ANOTHER!"

Ruby gulped down the rest of the coffee before Yang could run over and stop her.

'Tis the end of the Tower.

* * *

Jaune just got a strange feeling as he landed on Mars.

"Huh," he muttered. "Weird...I wonder what Weiss is doing..."

**-= *End of Chapter Three* =-**

Sorry, that seemed a little shorter than I had expected.

I'm sorry for all the stupid parts in this! It will all be sorted out and better in more chapters!

Don't kill me, and review, review, REVIEW! :3


End file.
